Knights & Shinobi of the Old Republic - Rewrite
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: A mission gone wrong, and a new place to survive in, as much as he wished to say it was business as normal, it was far from it. After all, he was in a galaxy far, far away.


Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Star Wars are mine

Chapter One: What the Fuck just happened?

_**Elemental Countries, Hi no Kuni**_

* * *

"Kill the shinobi!" a rough looking man who looked like hadn't even bathed in at least a month, shouted as he pointed at a young man with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing an Konohagakure ANBU uniform and Hitai-ate as he used his glowing blue katana to cut through the bandits that had gathered in an old set of ruins and using it as a base.

The leader of the bandits, a grizzled looking man with a hitai-ate from the now defunct Yugakure with a slash mark through it growled as he watched the Konoha Shinobi cut through his men with ease. "Dammit, how did he find us here?" He growled out angrily before looking over to a squad of five former jonins who bore the same headband as him.

"I'm surprised he didn't find us _sooner_," One of the Jonin commented, "Remember what clan he's a part of… what do we do, boss?"

"Kill him, he's only a single person," the leader commanded. "Then we can move on without them sending another hunter while they wait to hear from him."

"Right." The Jonin said, glancing at one of the others who nodded, before the two leaped into the air to engage the Hunter Nin.

"Let's heat things up first..." The first said, smirking as he began making a series of hand-signs "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" He unleashed a swarm of fire from his mouth, flying towards the direction of the attacking Shinobi.

"**Doton: Chikyu no Kabe,**" the shinobi announced as he formed a set of seals before releasing his chakra into the ground, causing the earth to rise up in his defense, scattering the flames against the compressed dirt.

The nin tisked slightly, before throwing a series of Kunai with explosive tags tied upon them "Block this, you fool!" He shouted.

An explosion ripped through the air as the tags exploded, throwing up smoke and dust. After a few moments the dust began to settle revealing only a charred log as one of the missing nins collapsed to the ground, clutching at his neck as blood jushed from his jugular.

"There are times I really fucking that technique!" One of the Nin's growled, eyes darting as he looked for where the Hunter moved. "Why don't you quit playing games and fight! Hunter!"

Silence greeted him shortly before one of his subordinates screamed out right before he was dragged under the ground, his scream cutting out in an unsettling fashion.

Everyone else quickly jumped off of the ground, jumping atop trees or whatever else that was not the ground beneath them. "Hold him off," The leader said, leaping to another tree, heading towards the ruins. "Do _not _let him inside!"

Another scream was heard as another subordinate was cut down a kunai materializing in both of his eyes as the hunter landed on a nearby branch, his green eyes watching the remaining group with a cold smirk.

The other Missing Nin refocused their efforts, targeting the man as they fired whatever Jutsu they had on hand - while the leader ran into the ruins. '_Of all the hunters, it had to be _him,' he growled, '_No matter… if this works… I won't have to worry about Hunter Nin's for the rest of my days… _'

He ran inside a large chamber, with a single relic-like object in the center, looking different from anything else surrounding the area, looking more pristine, shimmering even as several Kanji symbols were imprinted upon it. The leader began placing a series of seals upon the relic, hurriedly preparing the ritual while his comrades fought the Hunter Nin on the outside.

A crash drew his attention to the entrance where one of his men was thrown into the room, slamming against a wall with a sickening crunch as the leaf ninja stepped into the room, blood sliding down his body from a few cuts on his body. "So, you ready to surrender yet?" he questioned in a bored voice.

The Nin growled, before looking at his seals which began glowing a faint blue, causing him to smirk. "Surrender? No." He said, "Escape? _Very _much. You won't see me again, Hisanaga!"

The shinobi narrowed his eyes before he surged forward, his sword lashing out in a blue-grey blur as he moved to decapitate the missing nin. "Not likely!" he shouted as he closed the distance.

The missing nin's hand grasped the relic, before its glow became near-blinding "Farewell! **Kinjutsu: Sunpō shifuto gihō!**" The Shinobi's blade just touched the man's skin, as it began to dig into his neck before the light became far more intense.

Gritting his teeth, the leaf shinobi surged his own chakra into his katana. "**Ninpo: Danto Ha!**" He exclaimed, the chakra exploding into the ninja's neck as _something _tore and the world around them screamed.

The Relic continued to shine brightly, before suddenly there was a cackling explosion before it detonated into fragments - leaving nothing behind save for the severed head and body of the Missing Nin… and the hunter nin nowhere to be found.

* * *

Void surrounded him as he felt like he drifted, feeling like _something _was tearing at his wounds, draining his remaining chakra as he tried to fight off the unseen opponent.

'_What's… going on… _' he thought, as he tried to fight the feeling. '_Dammit… of all the ways..._'

He continued to try and fight the invisible force that seemed to be intent on breaking down his entire body, unaware as a new presence began to observe him.

'_**Hmmm… not of this realm for sure..**._' the observer thought. '**_I could just leave him… then again… might help things along the way… _' the entity sighed '_What the hell, mix things up a little._**'

Suddenly, the sensation seemed to stop, confusing the Shinobi before he suddenly felt… empowered, as though the energy. '_What the..._'

"**You owe me for this,**" The Observer spoke up, "**You're not going back to your world… not yet at least… but I'll be sending you somewhere where your… **_**skills **_**may be of much more use… **"

The shinobi grunted in response as something began to overtake him a tear opening in the area near him pushing him through it before sealing itself once he was through.

* * *

"Fuck!" the shinobi cursed as he felt his back impact against something hard and metallic, causing him to slid to the ground with a groan of pain. His eyes opening enough to catch the sight of what looked to be a room made of metal with two beds, a couple of footlockers and a single occupant who stared at him in shock.

The sole occupant - until several seconds ago - gaped at the man who was thrown out of a _tear in fucking reality_ in front of her. Her light blue eyes blinking in surprise several times before she pushed her black hair back as she took in the sight of the oddly clothed man bleed on the floor of her dormitory.

"...did that seriously just fucking happen?" She asked, looking at the man.

He looked up at the woman, before he sighed. "Yeah… looks like it… " he muttered, before groaning. "Where the hell am I?"

"Ummm..." She said, scratching the back of her head, not exactly sure how to handle this… _odd _situation. "Hyperspace somewhere… getting close to Taris I presume… I'm sorry, just _who _are you?"

"Hyper… space?" The man groaned out in confusion. "What? That… doesn't make any sense."

The woman sighed "Okay… I'm gonna take a guess here and say… you have no idea what space travel is, do you?" She asked.

"...huh?"

She pointed out towards the window - which currently looked as if vast blueness was speeding past them, with shining stars rapidly appearing and disappearing at their ship moved. "Welcome to Space." She said.

The man's eyes widened in shock as he looked out the window. "By… Kami…" he breathed out in surprise. "That's… how...?"

"Hey, you're the one who appeared out of thin air, not me." The woman said, sighing as she rubbed her forehead. "Alright, so… introductions: Hi, I'm Tyria Katarn, Lieutenant Commander of the Galactic Republic Special Forces division… and you're aboard the cruiser _Endar Spire_ Mr…?"

"Ryu… Hisanaga… Jonin of Konohagakure, and Hunter in the ANBU division," the shinobi returned slowly getting himself to his feet, grunting a bit as his back complained at the action inspecting his slightly bloodied body carefully. "Urgh… fuck…how could this day get any worse…?"

Outside the window, the stars seemed to stretch out, before returning to normal appearing more like Ryu remembered… yet still different. "Well, we just dropped-" She began to say, before suddenly everything shook, and alarms started going off. "OH COME ON!"

"The hell was that?!" Ryu shouted, as Tyria ran for a footlocker and began yanking out supplies.

"Explosions! Sith probably were waiting for us!" She said, cursing as she strapped her gear on. "Look, I'll give you an explanation later, but right now all you need to understand is this: The Sith will want to kill _everyone _on this ship save for one person, and we need to make sure that one person gets off this boat alive! So if you wanna live, you'll give me a hand, alright?"

Ryu grunted as he got to his feet properly. "Doesn't sound like I have a choice," he commented as he patted himself down, taking stock of his equipment, nodding to himself. "Good thing I'm used to getting into fights when I'm injured… fuck the Fourth War…"

"Here," she tossed something over to him, which he grabbed. "Not that I doubt you're good with those swords, but… it's unwise to bring a sword to a potential blaster fight."

"Blaster fight?"

"...do you know what a firearm is? A Gun?"

"A what?"

"Oh come on… " She muttered, grabbing the weapon and showing him it. "Point this end at your enemy, pull the trigger here, shoots red bolt of death at said enemy. I'll give you a better crash course _later_!"

Ryu grunted before tossing it back to her. "It's better I don't use a weapon I am unfamiliar with," he countered. "I should be fine."

"Fine fine," Tyria muttered, activating the door controls once she was set in her gear. "Just stay behind me. Anything in silver armor is an enemy! But if they're wielding a big, red glowing sword - you run the _fuck _away."

Ryu gave another grunt in response, indicating that he heard her as he took a breath and gathered his chakra, circulating it through his body, focusing on his wounds, stopping the blood flow for the time being while keeping any infections out. It was a costly technique, but it would keep him alive until he would be able to get proper medical attention.

"Come on… there we go!" She said, as the doors slid open on their own - stunning Ryu for a second. "This way!"

Ryu shook it off as he followed Tyria into a hallway of some kind where a pair of red clad soldiers were dropped by a barrage of red bolts, down at the end of the hall a pair of silver armored men stood, rifles at the ready to fire at them. See the threat Ryu reacted, his body flickering as he charged the men, obviously shocking them as he appeared right next to them as his swung his drawn sword, alight with chakra as he cleaved through their armor, bisecting the pair.

"Whoa-the fuck?!" Tyria asked, "You can use the Force?!"

"The what?"

She just sighed "Never mind, just… just stick with me! Bridge is this way!"

"Right," Ryu sighed as he flicked his sword, shedding the blood on it as he moved to follow the woman.

The pair marched down the corridors, not finding much in the way of allies (alive at least), while Ryu was still trying to adjust to his new surroundings. Everything looking so… _alien _to him. Which made him a bit more dependent on the woman to guide him through the… ship was it?

After clearing another hallway of enemies, the two began to approach another set of doors - however he heard some strange sounds on the other end, which Tyria also picked up on as she raised her hand. "This _might _be trouble..." she muttered, activating the door controls as they slid open - revealing two figures on the other end, one man and a woman, each wielding blades of pure energy. The man's was blood red, while the woman's was an aqua blue.

Ryu was about to jump in, but Tyria held him back "Whoa buddy, remember what I said about guys with big glowing swords?" She said, "Trust me - we'd only be getting in the way."

Ryu scoffed at her before shaking her arm off and moving into battle, throwing a chakra coated kunai at the man wielding the red energy blade, whom somehow managed to react in time, cutting the normal metal blade out of the air as he quickly turned to face the new opponent that was charging at him with a glowing sword at the ready. Kicking the woman away from him he brought his weapon around with a derisive sneer as he lashed out with his energy weapon, Ryu countering it with his own katana.

Unlike the kunai, the katana had been made with a special chakra conductive alloy, allowing it to hold a large quantity of chakra within it, and unknown to Ryu at the time, this very same alloy allowed him to clash with the lightsaber without it simply cutting the katana without a Cortosis-weave.

The man blink in shock as he quickly found himself being overpowered by the ninja as he unbalanced the man before trying to cut his head off. However the Sith defended against the strike, but was steadily being pushed back by the man.

Tyria blinked, watching as the wounded man tackle a Dark Jedi with… comparable ease. "Holy shit..." she muttered, before glancing at the downed Jedi - who also looked at the spectacle with stunned eyes.

"W-Who is he?" She asked, looking at the man in surprise.

"Ryu Hisanaga… it's… a long story, ma'am." Tyria sighed, offering the Jedi a hand, which she accepted.

Ryu let out a slight grunt as the saber burned his arm after a close swing before he back away a couple of steps, taking a hand off of his katana to form a set of one handed seals. "**Katon: Hiendan!**" he announced before - to the shock of the others - spitting out a fast moving fireball that impacted against the sith before the man could even react, setting him ablaze, the man's screams of pain being cut short by Ryu cutting his head off.

"...Okay… " Tyria said, as both she and the Jedi could just… gawk at what they had just witnessed. "Can… can Jedi do that usually?"

"Not… that I know of..." The Jedi muttered, looking just as confused.

"Where are we going?" Ryu questioned, cutting through their shock as he flicked the blood off of his sword before sheathing it, idly inspecting the lightsaber he grabbed from the corpse.

"T-To the bridge!" The Jedi said, quickly recomposing herself, brushing back her black hair. "T-That's where Bastila last was, we need to get her off this ship before the Sith get to her!"

Ryu raised an eyebrow but shrugged in acceptance as he subtly stored the lightsaber in one of the storage seals in his pants as he followed the two women. "What's so important about her?" he questioned, his eyes darting around them, looking for an ambush.

"Bastila's a Jedi - like her," Tyria explained, "Only I heard she has some rare gift which can turn the tides of battles. It's how the Republic's managed to survive this war for so long - so you can understand why we don't want the Sith to capture her and convert her into a Dark Jedi."

"Yes, it is imperative she leaves this ship alive." The Jedi said, as they arrived at another set of doors. "Bridge is just beyond here. Prepare for close-quarters combat."

Tyria nodded, pulling out her own Vibrosword, while Ryu held his own blade. The Jedi accessed the door controls, and the door slip open - inside there were already some republic troopers inside fighting the Sith off with swords - however they didn't last too long as the Sith onboard the bridge finished them off. However immediately afterwards, their attention turned to the newcomers, and those with blasters brought them forth and opened fire.

Ryu was about to step forward, however the 'Jedi' stepped up, wielding her lightsaber as she easily deflected the blaster bolts back at the Sith, several actually hitting their originators killing them instantly. Another Sith Trooper then tried to strike at her with another sword, but she simply reached her hand out - and ripped the blade from the soldier's grasp with an invisible force before slicing his head off.

Ryu's eyes narrowed as he processed what he just saw, a faint tingling of Yin Chakra, only… _purer_, oddly enough, before filing it away for later consideration, shortly before a surge of pain racked his body, drawing a bloody cough from him. "Wondering when that was going to happen," he muttered as he wiped the bloody spittle from his lips.

"Firefek!" Tyria cursed, grabbing one of her medkits. "Geez, if you're that banged up you shouldn't be fighting!"

Ryu brushed her off. "It's not the injuries in particular," he informed, shrugging in a disinterested manner. "It's just the side effect of using too much of my chakra, and before you ask, no, we don't have time for me to explain it, according to you."

"That we don't." The Jedi said, looking over the bridge "Bastila's not here… hopefully that means she already reached the escape pods, so that's where we need to-" however a device on her hip began vibrating, as she picked it up. "Who is…? Captain Onasi! You're alive?... She's gone then? Good… is there anyone..." she paused for a moment, before she frowned. "I see… we will meet you over at the escape pods. It is just me, Tyria and one other now… roger that, see you there."

She sighed as she looked at the two "Good news, Bastila's off-ship, she took an escape pod to the planet." she said. "Bad news? That means there's nothing left stopping the ship from blowing this ship to galactic dust. So we need to meet up with Captain Onasi in the escape pods and get off this ship ASAP!"

Ryu nodded as he firmed his hold on his remaining chakra. While dangerously low, it wasn't anything he hadn't done before as he followed after them, his senses twinging as they approached another door. "Careful, I'm sensing quite the killing intent behind that door," he announced.

The Jedi paused, glancing at the door, before it began to slide open, revealing a bald man in black armor, twirling a double-bladed lightsaber. "Darth Bandon!"

"Jedi." The Sith Apprentice sneered, "You won't-" he reached his hand up as he grabbed something Ryu tossed at him… some bits of… paper?

Bandon actually laughed "That's all you have?" He asked, "Just some paper-"

BOOM!

Bandon was sent flying back, as the doors slid shut… leaving the two women gawking as they looked at Ryu.

"Did… did you just make paper _explode_?" Tyria muttered.

"Explosive Seals," Ryu commented as limped toward the door that closed and slapped another piece of paper on it causing the entire door to glow with a blue light. "In case he survived," he commented at their confused looks as he limped to the other door. "Well? We going?"

"...I was not ready for today..." Tyria groaned, as she headed for the door.

"Miss Katarn… I don't think _either _of us were..." the Jedi agreed, following them both.

"Try it from my side," Ryu called out over his shoulder. "Ending up in freaking space, fucking goddamn artifacts, if I find the idiot who made a space/time manipulation item I _**will **_gut them."

"Feel free," Tyria said, as they passed through another corridor - a Sith trooper was at the other end, but before he could even try to open fire Ryu tossed a Kunai into his faceplate, killing him quickly as they continued on their way.

After dealing with a room filled with Sith Troops between them and the escape pods by detonating a power conduit, the three finally arrived at the escape pods - where Carth Onasi awaited them.

"Great! You made-" he began, before he noticed the extra "Who the hell-"

"Captain, we will _all _get an explanation, but _after _we escape this ship." The Jedi said, heading towards the closest available escape pod.

Ryu followed them into the pod, eyeing it warily as he copied their actions to secure himself into it, letting out a grunt as his wounds were jostled a bit by the straps. "Oh, this is going to be a _fun _recovery," he muttered to himself as another fare of pain brought about a bloody coughing fit.

"Just keep it together," Tyria said, smiling slightly. "Trust me. Escape pods aren't _that _bad. Just think of it as a… very dangerous thrill ride."

"That ain't what I was talking about," Ryu commented after another coughing fit. "Put simply, chakra is life, so, what do you think it means when I'm running low on it?"

"Just… keep it together till we're down." Tyria said, cautiously looking at him before the escape pod hatch was sealed shut. "Here goes..."

Suddenly, the entire device lurched as the escape pod launched out from the _Endar Spire_, rattling as it fell into the atmosphere.

Ryu let out a grunt as the chakra he was using to keep his body together was finally depleted, blood beginning to drip from his wounds again as the pod fell, the planet coming into view out of the window, and quickly engulfing the view as the pod began to heat up from the reentry.

"Hang on!" Carth shouted, "This is gonna be a rough-"

Suddenly everything shook and rattled, and the next thing Ryu knew was nothing but blackness.


End file.
